When A Visitor Came To Town
by Vibious
Summary: Keitaro saves a guys life, and he tries to pay him back. Not a super human Self Insert
1. Keitaro Saves A Guy

Hi this is my first shot at a Love Hina Fan Fic avoid flames if possible, but if I deserve them please send them, and remember that I am writing this at 1 in the morning. Story takes place during some random time during the story. I just wanted to warn you that this does have an ACC, but I swear that its not one of those get all the girls, I'm practically god self inserts merely a character to help change the story line so I can avoid occ as much as I can. Well I'm pretty sure you are all pretty sure that you all are tired of my constant rambling, so now on to the legal stuff and title.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Love Hina stuff.

When Visitors Come To Town

The Introduction Of The New Variable, and now finally on to the story

Well I lied here is just a little bit more of my rambling okay now its time for the story.

It was just a (relatively) normal day at the Hinata-su, and the surrounding area. You all can picture the day, sun coming over the mountains birds chirping, and poor Keitaro getting sent to the other side of town courtesy of everyone's favorite brunette Naru (for all of you who have a problem with me using that instead of Narusegawa I don't care it's just much easier for me, but if this really bugs you put it in your review, and I will see if I can go all out for you guys), and of course the moment he gets launched it starts to rain.

But now lets go and look at the place where he was headed, the busiest street in all of their town, which basically meant only one or two cars every one of them. Now nothing on this street looked particularly interesting, except for one guy who looked around 5" 8' (170 cm) tall. Wearing a long trench coat that reached his ankles.

"Wonder why it started to rain so suddenly" the young man thought to himself when he suddenly saw through the corner of his eye a small child run into the street to get a ball that rolled into the middle of the road when he noticed that a moving truck was coming and wasn't slowing down. He then did what any man should do, dropped his bags that he was holding, and ran to the kid, and tried to get the kid out of the way.

While pushing the kid out of the way, he himself tripped and fell getting his foot stuck in a pothole securing him into the spot that he was. "Damn what a crappy way to die getting run over." he thought when he suddenly heard a whistling sound, followed by some thing yelling. He then looked up and saw a strange guy falling from the sky who then suddenly crashed into the moving truck, causing it to flip, and stop right in front of the strange guy.

"Are you okay" Keitaro asked the strange guy. "You just saved my life! I am forever in your debt" the young man told Keitaro. "Ohh it was no big deal, don't worry about it," returned Keitaro as he helped the guy out of the pothole. "Well my name is Drake, Drake Tain, nice to meet you, but sir I am serious I am forever in your debt, I beg of you that you will allow me to be your body guard." he said getting on his knees for the last part. "No it wouldn't work out, I am sorry." "Thank you, please excuse me." Drake said picking up his bags, and heading to the bridge.

"Wait" Keitaro shouted "I live nearby, and its almost breakfast, so if your hungry your welcome to drop by. The food is good." Keitaro asked him trying to sound as generous as possible. "Well I am a little hungry and it has been a while since I had a good home cooked meal." He said trying not to sound excited, but was failing miserably, and that is how Keitaro Urashima, and Drake Tain came to meet, and create a friendship that would warp and change the lives of many people, especially the special girls of the Hinata-su.

I know that was short, but this is merely the prologue, and I wanted to see if this story would be liked. If you liked it and think that it may turn out good please just drop a simple review of yes or no, or you could just drop a really long one whatever you like. Ohh and as you probably guessed I am lacking a proofreader, and I plan to make many blatantly wrong spellings and such until I get one. So if you are up for it please drop me a line, as an email, review or you can contact me using one of the messaging services out there. My yahoo is vibious, my aim is todeskurier, and for the windows messenger. Hope to hear from you soon.


	2. Who Visits Hinatasou

Hello everyone. Now I know that my earlier chapter was pretty short, but I plan to make my other chapters larger. I also would like to thank my pre-reader, GlazedAndConfused, for helping me develop my ACC, and how I am going to work my story. 

Disclaimer: I own Absolutely nothing in this story, except for my ACC, which is probably why this is called a fanfic, but that could just be me.

So I am now very pleased to present to you… Chapter Two of A Visitor Came To Town.

We last left Keitaro and Drake on their way to the Hinata-sou. Drake had already taken off his jacket. "So why do you wear the trench coat? I mean, isn't it a little heavy for this kind of day?" Keitaro asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence as well as out of curiosity.

"Yes, it probably is. The thing is, I get sick very easily. My mother had a hereditary genetic disorder that affected her immune system . I have the same disorder, but since I was diagnosed with a slightly weaker variant, I usually get over anything like colds pretty quickly." (A/N. I know that this is probably a medical impossibility, but just bear with me okay. My story - my laws of the universe.) "So, where do you live, Keitaro-sama?" he continued.

"Well, I live in a nearby dorm," Keitaro replied, pointing in the general direction of Hinata-sou. "It's quite a beautiful place, really," the hapless manager continued, "and our meals are usually pretty good." His face twisted into a cringe at the memory of Kaolla Su's last attempt at cooking after finishing that sentence.

Fish with curry sauce. A gastrointestinal nightmare for anybody who would dare to eat it. Not only did it end up making his mouth feel as if it was hotter than the deepest, darkest pits of Hell itself, but it also unsettled his stomach to the point where it felt like it was going to melt. 'Mental note to self,' he thought, 'NEVER mix curry sauce with anything else other than rice, beef or chicken.'

"Sounds like an… energetic place to live," Drake commented as they arrived at the steps in the front of the large dorm. "Wow, it must be pretty large to have this many steps going up to it. How large is this place, exactly?" Drake asked with excitement lacing his voice.

"Don't worry. You'll see soon enough." Keitaro said, a knowing smile on his face.

In a few minutes they were at the top of the stairs. Drake had his head down, and was sweating a little from the small climb. The hapless manager seemed largely unaffected by their ascent, having been used to it after a while - especially after being sent on his daily nationwide trips, courtesy of Naru's fist - but Drake felt as if he had just finished climbing to the top of Mount Everest itself.

"Wow…" Drake panted, laughing weakly while looking back towards the stairs, "it looks bigger from up here then it did from down there… and I'm carrying my suitcases."

Once they had walked inside the dorm, Keitaro introduced Shinobu, the violet-haired cook, to his newfound friend - prompting the petite girl to place out an extra plate for dinnertime. After Drake placed his suit case down in a suitable area, Keitaro started on his tour of the grand building. The final part of the Hina tour was the men's bath.

"So you bathe in this little bucket huh. It's a little small, don't you think?" Drake asked, tapping the small tub with his foot.

"Well, I'll have to make do with it. I'm not allowed to use the hot springs be " Keitaro spoke, before being interrupted by his new friend.

"You said this place has hot springs? Where are they?" Drake asked, the grin on his face resembling that of a child in a candy shop as his eyes gleamed over in excitement.

"Yeah, it's right over there." Keitaro said leading Drake to the banister, and pointing to the bath that was

"Awesome!" Drake yelled, pulling off his shirt and balancing himself onto the railings.

"No, wait; guys aren't allowed in there!" Keitaro yelled, but Drake had already vaulted off the banister down to the hot, steamy waters below. (A/N: It would be possible to do this and survive - Motoko chucked the two munchkins in like bombs, remember?)

'Better get down there and stop him from getting into too much trouble,' the manager thought as he started walking back down to the hot spring, both hands rubbing his temples as he barely suppressed a small chuckle.

In the hot springs…

"This has to be one of the single greatest things on the whole planet…" Drake sighed, when he heard the sound of feminine voices laughing.

"I wonder what that could be?" Drake wondered.

Of course, he had no idea what danger he was about to put himself in. Just when he was about to go further towards the centre of the pool, he noticed a few girls splashing water at one another. Thinking this was totally normal, he just sat down and watched… that is, until Su noticed. She waved to him; an action he reciprocated. The other girls, Naru and Mitsune, saw Su waving and then followed her line of vision, their eyes landing on their new bathing partner.

Naturally, all hell broke loose. (A/N: Notice a pattern of how new guys meet the girls?)

'What's with these crazy girls?' Drake thought, . 'I saw no sign that said there were no guys allowed.' His thoughts were soon cut off when his escape route was blocked off by Motoko.

"Naru-sempai, what happened?" Motoko asked, her voice laced with anger. "Did Urashima try to peek on you again?"

Drake had heard this, and his own anger levels soon rose. "Who does she think she is, speaking about Keitaro-sama like that? I won't allow it," he quietly mumbled through gritted teeth. "But there's no time for that… now, I just have to get out of here and plan something."

It was at that moment that Motoko noticed him. 'Crap. This just complicated things…' He thought. "Now, madam, this is just a big misunderstanding." it was then that he noticed her sword. "I mean you no harm. Now, if you would merely allow me to explain myself…"

"Misunderstanding? There is no misunderstanding, you heathen; you snuck in here trying to peek upon these girls! For this, you must be punished…" Motoko hissed, unsheathing her katana, the cold steel of the blade glimmering ominously as it was exposed.

"Motoko-chan, wait!" Keitaro yelled, panting as he did. "Please, let me explain this at the breakfast table."

"Why should I? Having you here is bad enough, but another male? Preposterous! I don't care if you are the manager of this dorm; if he doesn't leave now, I will get rid of him myself!" the kendo girl replied, her voice still dripping with venom.

"Okay, but at least wait until after breakfast?"

Motoko stared at Keitaro, then at Drake, and back at the manager. She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat, a rare sight at Hinata-sou indeed.

"Hmph! Alright, I will allow him here for breakfast, but no longer than that!" Motoko said, sheathing the sword and walking out, but not before landing Drake with a glare that would have made him go weak at the knees had he been standing up.

"I didn't think that this was a only a girl bath," Drake commented. "I didn't see a divider. Please forgive me, Keitaro-sama." He stared at Motoko's retreating form. "But, that woman… is she a member of a kendo school or something?"

"She's the heir of the Shinmei Ryu School of Kendo. She's highly skilled at Kendo." Keitaro replied, flinching at the memories of him experiencing her adeptness first-hand, such as being blasted through the walls and ceilings of Hinata-sou. The amount of times the ki from her blade sent him into flight, he would have gained more air miles than he cared to remember. "If I were you, I would not try and get on her bad side even further; she sure is scary when mad…"

"I just noticed that you flinched when you mentioned that she was a good fighter. Has she hurt you accidentally?" Drake asked, a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah. More often than not, they weren't accidents." Keitaro said, almost laughing.

"Would you like me to persuade her to stop hurting you?" Drake said, cracking his knuckles suggestively.

"No, not at all," Keitaro said, waving his hands in front of him. "That's will not be necessary, but thanks all the same."

* * *

"I just want you to remember that I was serious when I was talking about being a bodyguard," Drake replied, determination and will as unbending as diamond showing in his steel-blue eyes, "and I will do all in my power to follow out my duty or die trying. But we can worry about that later; there's a breakfast waiting to be eaten!"

Okay everyone there you go my new chapter. I would really like to thank dazed and confused my proof reader, without him there was no way that I would have been able to do this. Well I have nothing more to say, please read and review, if you do a good review, I might include you in the story.

Next Chapter Dining Room Interrogation


	3. And gets in a fight with Motoko

At the dining room…

Soon everyone was eating happily. "Shinobu… this is pretty good, you should open a restaurant someday. I'd be a regular customer, that's for sure." Drake said smiling brightly, but it was quickly killed by Motoko's icy glare, Shinobu just blushed at the compliment the newcomer gave her. Drake was next to Keitaro and Motoko; Keitaro at the head of the table, and Naru across from him.

"So, Drake, where did you come from?" Motoko asked, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"I born in Munich, Germany, then I moved to Japan when I was four. My mom was French and my dad was German." Drake replied between eating.

"you don't have much of an accent" Motoko asked all of the previous venom still there

"How old are you?" Motoko asked still not impressed.

"I turned 15 about three months ago. My birthday's August 11."

(AN: If this is your birthday give yourself a pat on the back.)

"So where do you live?" Naru asked, joining the interrogation.

"Currently, I am just a wandering ronin, looking for somewhere nearby. I kinda like this town, really."

"Well then, I insist that you stay here for a while, or at least until you find somewhere else to live." Keitaro said, a friendly smile on his face. 'That should catch the girls off guard,' he thought suppressing a laugh.

Needless to say, it didn't have the desired result.

"I will NOT allow this perverted heathen stay in this house!" Motoko yelled, sharply rising from her seat and pointing at Drake as if he was Satan himself.

"Now now, Motoko, there is no need to get so angry." Keitaro spoke in an to calm her down.

"Don't worry about it Keitaro-sama, I'll find a place to stay." Drake said, a slightly crestfallen look on his face.

"No," Keitaro spoke, his voice laced with a sense of finality that shocked the girls; Naru and Motoko in particular. "I insist. Stay here for a week or two, I won't let you leave till you have somewhere else to stay."

"Then I shall leave Hinata-sou." Motoko said, huffing indignantly while rising from her seat again.

"Wait, what do I have to do to change your mind? Name it and I will do it." Drake said, faking desperation.

'Hook…' He thought, smirking inwardly as he finished speaking.

Motoko stopped at this and turned around to face the newcomer.

'…Line…'

Then the kendo girl smiled, not a friendly smile by any means, rather the smile of a madman moving in for the kill.

'…Sinker.'

"Alright, _Drake_… if you are so willing to prove yourself then duel with me. Defeat me, and you may stay for as long as you like. However, if I win then you leave this building and never come back. Do we have a deal?" Motoko asked, smiling evilly.

Drake, however, just reciprocated this grin. "Sure, sounds like fun. If you get to use your katana though, I want to use that." He pointed to a chopping knife in the knife block in the kitchen.

"Consider your request granted." Motoko replied, a smile of pure bloodlust gracing her porcelain-like features. "I will be on the washing deck. Come up if you want to go through with this… that is, if you aren't scared." She continued, walking away.

"Shinobu?" Drake asked.

"Y-Yes?" Shinobu replied timidly.

"May I please borrow your knife for a while?" He asked bowing to her.

"Oh! S-Sure…" Shinobu complied hesitantly.

"Thank you very much. I owe you one." He excitedly grabbed her hand in his and smiling at her, causing her to blush heavily. He then took the knife and started off, then stopped, and turned to the _current_ Hinata-sou residents. "Uh… where is the washing deck?" This caused them all to face fault.

Washing deck…

"Alright, Motoko. I am here as you asked. You want to get this started?" Drake offered, going to the opposite side of the wash deck.

"Fine with me, but don't expect me to go easy on you." Motoko replied, unsheathing her katana.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Drake replied his taking the carving knife in his left hand with his pointer finger over the top of the blade much like that of the way a surgeon would hold a scalpel.

"Concentrate on Motoko; that's all we got to do… just concentrate on her." Drake told himself.

'Look at the way he is holding that knife, if he tries to block the knife will definitely go flying, so he is probably going to attack, not that it will probably do anything. lets just start this off with a little scratch.' Motoko thought shifting her position to dash at him. A towel came off from the drying rack, like the tumble weeds of lore, the moment it touched the ground both dashed at each other. They were soon both on the opposite side of the washing deck. Drake was leaning against the balcony, Motoko's attack evident by the blood pouring out of the long gash on his side. "lets see if he can take the pain." Motoko thought a cruel smile on her face. "well Motoko I think I win." Drake yelled, smiling through gritted teeth. "How do you figure that I win, you never touched me, yet I mad a deep gash on your side, yet you win." Motoko shouted back annoyed. "true, I never touched you, but if you would just give your blouse a little tug you will see what I mean." Motoko looked at him questioning his words, but pulled on her top. When she did the top fell off like ribbons, leaving her only in her pants, and her chest tape. But if you looked closely at the back you would see 'Drake was here' carved in the back with an two arrows pointing around her sides to her front.

"Pervert! How did you do that!" Motoko screamed, outraged, while trying to cover herself because the chest tape was starting to fall off.

"Hey, you never asked me if I had any experience," Drake said standing up straight. "A friend of mine taught me some kendo. So… do I get to stay Motoko?"

"This isn't over Drake… this is far from over!" Motoko growled running to her room to get another shirt.

"Great; that's what I like to hear," Drake said, smiling. He then looked at the other residents of the Hinata-sou.

"Is there a bandage anywhere? I would greatly appreciate it."

Soon they were all walking to their own respective destinations, after Naru had - hesitantly - made him a makeshift bandage out of an old towel.

"How come you never told me you could fight like that?" Keitaro inquired, leading Drake to his room.

"Well, that's the thing, Keitaro-sama," Drake replied, starting to scratch the back of his head sheepishly, as they both sat down at the landlord's heating table. "You see, I… umm… didn't think I was going to win. I mean, the only reason that I won was because she didn't try to defend at all; if I go up against her again I am totally screwed." the younger male continued, chuckling weakly.

"You're not serious are you?" Keitaro asked in disbelief. "So you're trying to tell me you one purely because of luck, and Motoko being cocky."

"Yep that pretty much sums it up."

"Well… we better get you a room set up." Keitaro said, unable to think of anything else to say on the previous topic.

"I would greatly appreciate it."

"Well, take a look around and find a room you would like."

After checking around most of Hinata-sou, Drake rested on room 303, because it had a great view of the small hot spring town. Little did he know that is was also in between Naru and Motoko's room.

'Very quaint,' Drake thought, looking around at his room. 'I think I'll be happy here.'

Soon he was sitting back in Keitaro's room drinking tea at his heating table.

"So what are all of these girls names, Keitaro-sama?" Drake asked, looking at Keitaro.

"The brown haired one that you peeked on was Naru; watch out, because as you can see, she hates perverts. The tan blond one is Kaolla Su, you need something mechanical she can fix it. Kitsune the other girl you peeked on, she likes her liquor and will do anything to get more, or make money."

"Anything?" Drake repeated, a barely concealed grin on his face.

"By that I mean flirting and teasing."

"Well, I don't mind a tease, what does she wear during one of these 'teases'?"

"Usually, only…" Keitaro stopped his sentence when he noticed Drake eyeing the hole. "That's just a hole connecting my room to Naru's room," he continued, noticing the inquisitive look on the younger male's face.

"Naru was the brunette I peeked on?"

"Yes."

Drake's only response was a smile.

"What are you planning on doing?" Keitaro asked, his nervousness increasing as Drake stood up and walked to the hole. "Drake you shouldn't do t --" the manager tried to convince but it was too late as Drake was already pulling himself up and through, yet he saw nothing but a cloth like cover.

"Hey Keitaro? You're wrong; all there is here is some kind of red covering with two brown sticks or something." Drake shouted back down.

"Drake?" Keitaro asked, barely concealed fear evident in his voice.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Run. Run very far, and very fast."

"Why should I run?"

"Because… a: those aren't sticks, and b: I will give you one guess what the red thing is."

"Really?" Drake said smiling larger, as he slowly pulled himself down.

"Thank God for that…"

"You shouldn't thank him yet, Keitaro-sama."

Keitaro tilted his head to the side, confused. "Why not?"

"Because of this," Drake whispered before he vaulted straight through the hole.

"Why hello Naru, its nice to see you, how are you doing today?" he asked Naru who fell down in surprise. Her legs open. "I think you should close your legs…" he continued, still smiling.

"Y-You… PERVERT!" Naru bellowed, her anger erupting again. "I am going to kill you!" The redhead girl scrambled to get up, causing Drake to run out of he room.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Drake yelled back at Naru, who was now sprinting at him as fast as she could. "Nice panties, Naru; that is, if you could call them that!" he laughed, causing the young woman to blush a little as he went faster.

'What is happening out there?' Motoko thought hearing a large thump from Naru's room. 'Probably just her tripping over something.'

"Drake…! I am going to kill you!" Naru yelled from her room.

'I knew he would try something sneaky; damn pervert…' Motoko thought grinding her teeth, dashing out of her room, hand on hilt, and the first thing she saw was the object of her anger, Drake Tain.

Upon seeing the samurai, all of the happiness in his face died, but then it returned, along with a burst of speed, straight at Motoko, smiling like a man possessed.

"Die, pervert!" Motoko roared, drawing her katana, but was distracted by the sight of Drake diving right at her, he landed with a thud, and slid through her legs, while also flipping up her _hakama_, uttering a single word, "pink"

"Ha ha… catch me if you can!" he yelled running down the hall, leaving a stunned Motoko in his midst, along with an even angrier Naru who was going faster than ever.

'Must hide… must hide… must hide… wait' I am here and my room is there he said stopping in the middle of the halway and pointing to his door stunning, and confusing the girls. 'So if my room is there then why am I here being chased by them' he thought getting a small smile as he turned to face the girls getting a small smirk on his face as he waved to them before jetting into his room, slamming the thin door.

"I need something to block the door" Drake said to himself looking around the room his eyes settling on an old bookcase, "that will do" he said dashing to the book case, but as he started to put the book case to block the door, his eyes fell upon a small passage with a small girl in there, staring back at him.

"Uhhhm may I ask why you are in my wall?" Drake asked, the two girls starting to pound on the door, "and if you don't mind may I join you in your, uhhhhm tunnel." He continued rubbing the back of his neck "sure" the small girl replied. "thank you he said slipping into the small secret passage way, as an angry motoko and naru burst through the decimated doorway. "damn where did he go." Motoko grumbled under her breath, "he probably jumped out the window or something, no matter he has to come back sooner or later."Motoko said aloud, leaving the room with naru following closely.

"whats your name again?" Drake asked as he and the small girl went deeper into the tunnel system. "My name is Su," She replied with the ever present smile on her face. "Well it's nice to meet you Su, do you know by chance an exit through your tunnel that would leave to Keiatro's room." Drake asked. "next left." Su replied pointing her left thumb to the wall." Thanks see ya" Drake responded lowly, praying the girls didn't hear him, as he crawled into the small opening . "To Freedom I crawl" drake shouted as he pushed himself out of the hole landing with a dull thud.

"wait a second, this isn't Keitaro's room" drake mumbled to himself, looking around his eyes falling on a large thing of armor. "Who would have a thing of armor, hmm" he said out loud suddenly flinching as all the color drained from his face. "Can't I get a break, god huh you sadistic son of a bitch, well i can take a lot more just bring it old man BRING IT" He shouted to the roof stopping to make a small cough into his fist. "I believe that this would be a good time to leave." He said strolling towards the door when he tripped over a sharpening stone Motoko had left out. "a rock, I just tripped over a rock bull total and complete bull" he mumbled into a pile of clothing his face had landed in, "well exleast I landed in some clothing or something, he said rising back up, taking the cloth off his face, wait… these aren't clothing, these are bandages." He said picking one of them of his face. "Why banda… ohh dear." He said as he realized they were the chest raps he had cut up, just as motoko opened the door to see drake holding one of her raps. "damn" drake mumbled

Sorry all that this took so long but I have been getting myself into a wee bit of trouble, you see about a month ago when I was walking to my train station to get home, I got hit by a car going 35 mph as I was crossing a freeway exit cross walk, yes a freeway exit. After that I was pretty messed up, almost the whole left side of my face was sand papered off by the asphalt. And my nose had major chunks sliced out of it, I then had to go under a one week bed rest, where for some reason I was allowed to play video games, but not touch a computer weird huh, that's parents right. But I was also really lucky because I didn't brake a single bone, and I only really suffer, from a screwed up wrist. The wrist is a reason that I have been so slow. I can't type to fast anymore, because I keep on slipping, and I need to rest my wrist. But I promise now that I have more time I will keep on trying. I'll answer any questions, reviews are good, and I would like to thank my super proofreader guy keeling341, I believe that's right, ohh and preston too for helping making me start going again. I hope to post again soon


	4. The Local customs

"What the hell are you doing!" Motoko shouted at Drake, her eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Who me?" Drake said making as sheepish a grin as he could muster, which dissolved when he saw the horrible grimace on Motoko's face. "Well, lets see… I fell through the wall when I was trying to hide, and I fell on your bandages here."

"Ohh, well if that's all, then don't worry, you may leave now, Keitaro is waiting for you in his room." Motoko said smiling back sweetly.

"You're gonna hit me now huh?" Drake said standing up slowly, and looking desperate. Motoko could only nod with closed eyes. "Well," Drake drawled, pausing for a second, "I don't wanna get hit" he said after popping up an inch in front of Motoko's face in the blink of an eye, sending her stumbling back into the hall way. "I may not be as strong as you…" Drake said popping up besides Motoko in the hallway. "But I'm faster than you. So on that note, I'll be off." Drake said before appearing at the end of the hallway and waved to Motoko before he started walking down the hall.

"There's no way that he could do that." Motoko said before walking into her room, head hung low and rubbing her eyes.

"Keitaro you here?" Drake inquired, popping his head in the door way of Keitaro's room, only to find Naru yelling at Keitaro, winding up for a punch.

"Why in the hell did you let some creep you met off the street live with us!" Naru screamed at Keitaro, backing him up against the wall. "Well I…er," Keitaro replied shakily trying to get a word in. "You nothing! You let some perverted freak come into our home. You've done a lot of stupid things Keitaro but this is one of the dumbest you've done." Naru said yelling more. "I don't have to always get your permission to do anything!" Keitaro retorted. "You idiot!" Naru screamed stepping back as she wound up for a punch that would send Keitaro bouncing. "Here we go again", Keitaro thought slumping his head, and bracing for the punch…that seemingly never came.

"Naru-san, I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't swing punches so recklessly, you might hurt someone." Drake said, his voice growing lower and more threatening, as he got closer to the end of his sentence, with both hands out in front of him, grasping Naru's fist. "Arggh idiots!" Naru shouted leaving Keitaro's room, slamming the door behind him.

"Why did you do that Drake, you could've gotten hurt!" Keitaro said, still a bit surprised. "Is she gone?" Drake wondered, his hands still locked together with his arms lowered.

"I think so…" Keitaro replied a little confused by Drake's motionlessness.

"Thank god, my wrists are on fire! That, my friend, is a situation that I'm gonna try to avoid from now on." Drake said shaking his wrists and blowing on them. "Where in the hell did she learn to hit like that, and on another note…" Drake said pausing then looking at Keitaro confused. "How in the name of Christ would you have survived that?"

"I'm just kinda used to it I guess." Keitaro said chuckling and scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah dude, I don't know how to explain that, crap that would send most people flying." Drake said grabbing his forehead pausing again thinking about something, drawing lines with his fingers in the air, then looking out the window.

"Keitaro, is that how you …" drake said, making hand motions of something flying and then crashing into the ground, being cut off by Keitaro. "Yeah, that's how." Keitaro said nodding with his head a little down. "Well we gotta fix that dude, come here, I wanna show you how to block something like that." Drake said pointing to the spot next to him. "Umm…okay." Keitaro replied a little hesitant.

"Okay, put your arms in front of you like this." Drake said putting his arms out in front of him with his hands locking and palms outward, Keitaro following suit. "Alright, first mistake. Don't lock your elbows, and bring your palms closer to you, or else if you get hit you'll break your elbows, have your shoulder dislocated, or your shoulders shoved out of your back, and that hurts." Drake said laughing softly. "Now when someone hits you, wait till just before your arms get pushed to where they are parallel with your chest, and push out as hard as you can," Drake said demonstrating when to push out. "And if you do it right, you can send your opponent flying, now you try"

Drake drilled Keitaro on this for the next twenty minutes. "Keitaro, your not putting enough into your push, if you don't push hard enough, then you could mess up even more than if you just got hit regularly, because you'll fall down. Know what, throw something at me and I'll show you how to do it properly." Drake said rubbing his forehead,

"Would a baseball work?" Keitaro responded picking a baseball that Su had left on his desk. "Sure, I don't care, now throw it as hard as you can at my chest then duck, I don't wanna hit you on accident." Drake said grinning as he got into the position he was trying to teach.

"Alright, here I go." Keitaro said tossing the ball as hard as he could at Drake's hands, ducking as he was told. Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the room, singeing his hair slightly.

"What just happened?" Keitaro said coughing on the dust to see Drake frozen in the position he just was in. "That baseball… just exploded." Drake said starting to come out of the shock of said event. "I mean, baseballs aren't supposed to do that." Drake said starting to show signs of anger. "I mean who in the hell would make an exploding baseball, its genius yes, but my god it's friggin' insane." Drake said now showing a full rage. "We gotta find who did this, man. You don't leave an explosive out like that, and not tell anyone." Drake said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it Drake, that's a kind of normal thing around here." Keitaro said rubbing the back of his neck again. "Wait, you mean to tell me explosions like this happen all the time?" Drake said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you kinda get used to it." Keitaro replied, remembering all of his injuries since arriving here. "It's the crazy blonde munchkin, huh?" Drake said grimacing at the predicament that he barely got out of earlier that day, but smiled when he remembered how he did get out of it.

"Any other little things like that I should know?" Drake said sitting back down, dusting himself of after coughing up a little more dust. "Motoko, tends to hate all men, not sure why, so keep that in mind. Naru will look for you to slip up so she can have you kicked out. Su is, very active to put it lightly; she'll randomly attack you. Shinobu's the kindest, just never insult her or anything, she is hurt easily." Keitaro then spent the better part of an hour telling drake the ins and outs of Hinata-sou life, while the other residents were having a meeting of their own.

"He has to go!" Naru said smashing her fist on Motoko's heating table thingy "I'm not sure, I think he's kinda cute." Mistune said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not the problem right now!" Motoko shouted, standing up. "He needs to leave, and he needs to leave quickly!" She finished drawing her katana. "Yeah, if Keitaro won't make him leave, then we will…" Naru replied, standing up, her and Motoko leaving for the door.

"Now, now, I don't think that would be the smartest idea." Mitsune said causing the two girls to stop. "From what you two have told us, he has been able to beat both of you."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Motoko said, gripping her sword tighter. "Well I would have a slightly different approach." Mistune said, as she called all the girls to her.


End file.
